The land of Ooo Part 1:Brothers and Bands
by MrNinjaFace
Summary: What happens when you put together The land of Ooo, OC bands and bros, crushes, and life? You get this story. My name is Brandon, the brother of Finn the hero. My band and I stay with Finn and Jake. These are the entries of the people involved in this. Rated: T for teen. Now sit back, Good luck, and Enjoy.
1. Reiunion

**HELLO! Well everybody this is my second fanfic! I'm going to focus on this one and not my first fanfic at the time being. In this one Finn has a HUMAN long lost brother! Now, in this chapter I'm going to list my OCs, and make the first chapter!**

**Now the OCs are here:**

**Brandon James Pershey - (Me actually but modified) He is age 13 with blonde hair like Finn's, greenish eyes, very adventurous, and Finn's long lost human brother. He is a bit tall for his age, but still a bit smaller then a 8th grader. He was a reject in his school years. He had never met his brother. He is very smart, but he likes doing not everyday things. He adventures whenever he can and, when his parents say it's ok.**

**Jamie Anne - She and Brandon met when they were 5 and have been friends ever since. She has brown hair, and purple eyes. She is very smart, but she can fight live a pro adventurer when she needs to!**

**James Rocker - A young 13 year old boy who met Brandon in school. They were both rejects so they made a team and ended up famous in school. Black hair, red eyes, and a very jumpy but calm and powerful personality. **

**Haley Grim - A goth in school who was a bit of a loner. She met Brandon and he befriended her soon. She is still goth, but has changed and is very happy most of the time. She sees the bright side of things. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Some say her and Finn are related. She is also 13 and has a secret crush.**

**Those are my OCs so far. I will hopefully be adding a few more through the story! Now, my loyal readers, on with the fanfic!**

* * *

**Brandon's P.O.V**

****It's been 12 years since i've seen my bro Finn. My parents died 3 years ago. Me and my band, Shmowzows, and I, we went and found a HUGE tree fort looking thing. We went in, and it felt familer, like home. We stayed there for a few hours. But we heard the door open, and guess who was standing there in the doorway, My brother Finn and our dog Jake! "F-Finn man? Is that you dude?" I asked in awe. Finn's eyes were wide when he saw me. He ran up to me and we bro hugged. "BRANDON! BRO!" he yelled. "Finn! It is you!" I said. Man, I was so happy to see my brother again. "Finn? Whats going on man?" Jake asked and came in. "Jake. You remember y brother Brandon right?" Finn asked. "Yeah. Why?" Jake said. Finn moved and Jake's eyes were as big as headlights. His jaw literally hit the floor with a gasp. "DUDE!" He yelled and me and him bro hugged too. Jake was related to me too. "Dude! Brandon! It's been 12 years man!" He said. "I know." I said. "So Finn and Jake, you guys have lived here? For 12 years?" I asked. "Yep. It's all ours. It belongs to you too remember. We remember your band too, so me and Jake here, we made some rooms for you guys!" He told me. "Aw thanks man! You are always so awesome!" I exclaimed as I gave him a brother noogie. "Ok now lets get some shut eye. I think you've met Marceline right?" He asked. "Yep. Shes kind of mean and creepy at first but shes a radical dame that likes to play games! Shes also got feelings too." I explained. "Thats EXACTLY what I said to Jake! He has a real fear of vampires. Marceline still freaks him out a good bit." Finn told me. "Thats math." I said. "What time is it?" Jake asked. The three of us jumped up and triple fist bumped and said , "Sleeping time!" My band came in and we all had our 'hellos' and 'it's been so longs' and we all went to sleep.


	2. Wake Up Surprise

**Well my peeps. This I, behold to you, is my second chapter. And I am adding a new OC! My little brother actually. **

**Taylor Spires - A young 7 year old, adventurous boy. Brown hair, brown eyes. My bands roadie. He usually has a very energetic, and hyper personality. Hes a bit of a comedian. (Like his brother(Me)**

**And now dear readers, ONWARD!**

* * *

**Brandon's P.O.V**

I woke up in the middle of the night to find a body snuggling into mine on the bed. I looked down and saw Jamie peacefully sleeping next to me arms around my neck and_ very _close.I looked at her happy face as she slept. I just couldn't wake her up to get her in her bed, so, I wrapped my arms around her waist and fell asleep.

...

The next morning I saw Jamie still sleeping. But she had her arm tighter around me neck and one hand on my chest, like she was-_loving._ I sighed. I wasn't able to go anywhere for a while without waking her up. Finn came in a while later. "Hey Brandon, come on. It'd bacon and eg-" He stopped and stared at me and Jamie, eyes wide. "Finn. It's not what it looks like. I woke up last night and found her sleeping in here with me so I let her." I explained to Finn. "Oh. Ok, phew." He said. Finn left the room and I looked around. No one was around so I leaned and kissed Jamie on the lips softly. I pulled away but Jamie's hands held my face to her's still kissing her. I heard her moan a bit so I looked down under the covers and saw she was naked. My eyes bulged out of their socket, but I stayed calm. She slid her tongue into my mouth and battled mine. I gave in to her and she rubbed up against the tent in my jeans. I moaned a bit and she grinned evil like and went on. "_She's not doing this in her sleep?" _I thought. I sighed and figured I might as well do something for her. So I reached my hands down her lower back and she shivered. I stayed like that until she went back to sleep before planting a small kiss on her forehead and escaping from my room. "_This is going to go weirdly."_ I thought.

* * *

I went downstairs and sat at the table. I ate breakfast and noticed the girls were here but the guys not. Wtf? Weird. I played Beemo for a bit. I got bored after a while, so I played a recording and sung Justin Timberlake What Goes Around.

_[Brandon:]Hey girl_

_Is he everything you wanted in a man?_

_You know I gave you the world_

_You had me in the palm of your hand_

_So why your love went away_

_I just can't seem to understand_

_Thought it was me and you baby (Baby)_

_Me and you until the end_

_But I guess I was wrong_

_Don't wanna think about it (No)_

_Don't wanna talk about it (Hm)_

_I'm just so sick about it_

_Can't believe it's ending this way_

_Just so confused about it (Uh)_

_Feeling the blues about tit (Yeah)_

_I just can't do without ya_

_Can you tell me is this fair... ?_

_Is this the it's really going down?_

Is_ this how we say goodbye?_

_Shoulda know better when you came around_

_That you were gonna make me cry_

_Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around_

_Cause I know that your living a lie_

_But that's ok, baby, cause in time you will find_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around,_

_Comes all the way back around_

_(x4)_

_ 'yeah_

"You still sing perfectly." Someone said out of nowhere. "Thanks"_  
_

I looked up and saw that Haley had come downstairs. "Hey Haley." She sat beside me on the couch. After a while of awkward silence we both fell asleep on the couch, Haley's snoring heard.

* * *

**So guys? What do ya think? I wrote more more listening to What goes around. DON'T DISS DA SONG. Anyways REVEIW!**


	3. The gig

**Fourth chapter bros! BTW Caleb was sadly taken out of the story. I'm gonna make this one pretty long! Thank Lone Dark Knight for telling me! Now my wonderful bros, TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**My P.O.V.**

I was ready to run towards them and clobber them into the ground. Then I heard you clock alarm. "Jam time!" everyone said. Tonight we have a gig at PB's castle in the candy kingdom. It's been a while since I've seen old bonnibel. (A/N In middle school bonnibel and Brandon met and became friends) We grabbed our stuff, got in my car and we drove to the castle. When we got there, our eyes nearly poped out of our heads! There was probably more than a thousand people there! We never preformed for this many people at once before! When we got on stage, we got set up. I was lead singer, Kris was the second singer. Haley on keyboard, Jamie had guitar,Taylor had the drums, and James was third singer. We were playing the song _Dragostea din tei_. I saw Bonnibel come towards me. "Hey, long time no see eh Bonnie?" I said. "Yes, it's been a long time since we last saw each other." She said back. "Don't worry, we won't let you down." I said reassuringly. _She's worried that we would mess up. She was counting on us for good entertainment._ I thought. Then a candy announcer came on stage. "Candy people, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum proudly presents, The Shmowzows!" Everyone in the crowd started to cheer. The lights dimmed out and the curtain moved, and we started to play.

Ma-ia hii  
Ma-ia huu  
Ma-ia hoo  
Ma-ia haha (x4)

Halo, salut, sunt eu, un haiduc  
Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt eu, Picasso  
Ti-am dat un deep Si sunt voinic

Dar sa stii, nu-ti cer nimic.

Vrei sa pleci dar nu-mã, nu-mã iei  
Nu-mã, nu-mã iei, nu-mã, nu-mã, nu-mã iei  
Chipul tãu si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tãI.

Vrei sã pleci dar nu-mã, nu-mã iei  
Nu-mã, nu-mã iei, nu-mã, nu-mã, nu-mã iei  
Chipul tãu si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tãI.  
Te sun, sã-ti spun, ce simt, acum  
Alo, iubirea mea sunt eu, fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sulverasi eu, Picasso  
Ti-am dat beep si sunt voinic

Dar sã stii, nu-ti cer nimic.

Vrei sã pleci dar nu-mã, nu-mã iei  
Nu-mã, nu-mã iei, nu-mã, nu-mã, nu-mã iei  
Chipul tãu si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tãI.

Vrei sã pleci dar nu-mã, nu-mã iei  
Nu-mã, nu-mã iei, nu-mã, nu-mã, nu-mã iei  
Chipul tãu si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tãI.

Ma-ia hii  
Ma-ia huu  
Ma-ia hoo  
Ma-ia haha (x4)

Vrei sã pleci dar nu-mã, nu-mã iei  
Nu-mã, nu-mã iei, nu-mã, nu-mã, nu-mã iei  
Chipul tãu si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tãI.

Vrei sã pleci dar nu-mã, nu-mã iei  
Nu-mã, nu-mã iei, nu-mã, nu-mã, nu-mã iei  
Chipul tãu si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tãI.

The music stoped, the lights dimmed, and the curtains flew back. The candy people sat speechless. Then, they all stood on their feet and roared in applause."Yes! We did it! Yay!" Jamie said loudly while jumping up and down. We all group hugged then went back to the house and slept.


End file.
